Here With Me
by MissUnderstdPoet
Summary: ~FINISHED~ Sequel to The Game Of Love, what happens when George and Stella break apart but still love eachother? Rated for a little swearing.
1. Goodbye To You

Here With Me  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Here's the sequel to The Game of Love I hope you like it. ^.^ I dont own anything it's obvious I don't. Please R/R no flames.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sitting in a taxi from the train station silent tears streamed down Stella's face. She couldn't believe she'd done what she had, she went over the scene in her mind.   
*Flashback*  
"George if you say you love me I'll find another record company in town or something, but otherwise I'll have to go." Stella said as tears sprung to her eyes.  
"I-I can't, I'm sorry" said George as he touched his pocket where a small velvet box was  
"Then I should be sorry, goodbye" she said letting go of his hand  
She started walking and looked back only once then boarded the train and watched him until he was out of sight.   
  
  
*Fastforward*  
The taxi driver looked at her with sympathetic eyes but said nothing until she stopped at Stella's new condo. Stella went to pay but she held up her hand.  
"Don't worry about it, and whatever's bad enough for you to cry for two hours straight I hope gets better" she said kindly  
"Thanks" she managed to get out   
Then got her things and ran to the house where she collapsed in a heap on the couch.  
(That was the prolouge here's the story)  
*~*  
It had been one year since Stella and George had parted and yet they were both still in pain, and within four months Stella had become a singing superstar with her hit single 'Wouldn't Cry For You'. George sighed and got up, hoping a short walk would help calm him. So he walked outside and after a block or two he looked up and saw something that DIDN'T help: a large billboard advertising Stella's CD. It had a picture of Stella sitting on a couch and above it said "Stella" in large letters and on the bottom was the album title "Shards of My Heart". Next to the picture were the words: Album out Dec. 18, features the hit single 'Wouldn't Cry For You'. George, getting tired of seeing her every way except in person turned and headed for the Ministry of Magic for some BIG help from someone who would.  
Meanwhile Stella was on MTV's Making the Video for 'Wouldn't Cry For You' she was sitting in a chair talking into the camera.  
"This is probably the most personal song on my album, I mean all of them are pretty personal, but this song tells a story that hurts." she was explaining  
  
Then it showed her sitting on a bed crying looking at a soggy framed photo with her singing.   
Then it showed the director talking and he was saying "Either Stella is a very good actress or this really hurt because she refused to have us MAKE her look like she was crying and did the real thing instead" Finally, after a day of photo shoots, the video shoot, and interviews she flopped onto her bed and pulled a picture of George from under her pillow, it was actually both of them together at her graduation from Hogwarts. She sat in front of her laptop and got on AOL Instant Messenger, though Keri agreed her choices were wrong neither knew George's whereabouts.   
Starcrossed Singer:Hey, how's the book coming along?  
Wolf-Angel-Keri:Pretty well, I know you didn't IM me to ask how my book was going so spill  
Starcrossed Singer:Well, I need emotional support AGAIN, you have no idea how hard it is to be smiling so hard for most of the day and then have to come home with all those tears  
Wolf-Angel-Keri:Aw, don't worry about it, ok that sounded stupid but you have to get over it or find him yourself, somehow. Look I have to go but if you need me, you know you can always cry on my shoulder instead of your pillow. Hang in there Stell  
Starcrossed Singer:Thanks, c ya  
Wolf-Angel-Keri signed off at 10:36:44 PM.  
Stella turned off her laptop, changed, climbed into bed, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*~*  
Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything I thought I knew, you were the one I loved, the one thing I tried to hold onto  
*~*  
a/n:You like? Next chapter - The Shock 


	2. Filled With Song

Here With Me  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
I have some of my own songs in this chapter so tell me what you think. ^.^ I dont own anything it's obvious I don't. Please R/R no flames.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
George walked into the Ministry of Magic and walked down a few halls then came to a door and knocked.  
"Come in" said Ron's voice  
George walked in and Ron looked up.  
"It's about TIME you came around, I've been updating this file on Stella since she LEFT" he exclaimed  
Ron handed him a very fat looking folder and hurried him out of the room. Quickly George went to his car and sat down to look at the papers first turning on the radio.   
"Here's a song by Stella" George heard right off   
Stella's voice wafted to George's ears and made him set the papers down.  
"The shards of my broken heart are so small, you wouldn't feel them at all. Lookin' at the picture in my hands, what I did was oh so wrong because our love was just so strong. Crying into my pillow all night long, it's about time I wrote this song.  
*~Chorus~* I said I wouldn't cry for you, now you see that wasn't true. 'Cause I can't sleep at night until I know that you're all right. *~End Chorus~*  
Look into my eyes like you used to do, and all you'll see is my sadness over you. If I could see you for just one night, I'd try so hard to make things right. 'Cause when I hear your name, I've gotta blink back the tears from those memories, those wonderful years. When you see that my eyes are red, it means that you've been inside my head. I'm outta my head for you, I can't take it anymore, I've gotta stop waiting to see you at my door. *Chorus* 'Cause when I cry it's only for you, do you cry for me too? I wanna go and fly to you, but all I can do is what I said I wouldn't, cry for you.  
  
George blinked a few times and shut off the radio and looked at the papers. It said she lived in LA in a condo, it even had her schedule for the next few weeks and a picture.   
  
Meanwhile Stella was doing a concert oblivious to two facts, one George was on her tail and two, Ginny and Malfoy were in the crowd and Malfoy didn't recognize her and didn't know who she was yet.   
"This is the story of my heart, a heart savagely ripped apart. We are magnets though you see, we belong together as you and me."  
The voice that reached Malfoy ears made him move closer to the stage after telling a smiling Ginny he'd be right back. The voice was so familiar then he saw why. Stella glanced into the crowd and double took on the spot where Malfoy stood, why the hell was he at her concert?!  
"It seems my heart and brain are at war, and it's leaving numb and sore. Now that you're gone things will never be the same again.   
*~Chorus~* I wish I knew right now where you are, doesn't even matter how far. I'd do anything to be in your arms again, do you remember, oh do you remember when?  
I wish you'd said "Stop, don't go, there's something you've got to know, if you leave I won't be able to get you out of my head." Do you remember when the sun always shone and we were never alone? *Chorus* If I could I would run away today, but I can't that makes it another gloomy day. Remember when I could climb any mountain? Do anything with you by my side? Now that you're not my eyes are like fountains, seems like all I do is cry. *Chorus* When you would walk into the room my heart would beat like crazy, my eyes were glued on you and my mind went hazy. I remember you, but the question is, do you remember me too?" Stella finished  
*~*  
Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything I thought I knew, you were the one I loved, the one thing I tried to hold onto  
*~*  
a/n:You like? Next chapter - The Shock 


	3. Tune In Anytime

Here With Me  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
I have some of my own songs in this chapter so tell me what you think. ^.^ I dont own anything it's obvious I don't. Please R/R no flames.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A 21 year old Keri sat on a hammock swinging in the Hawaii breeze while Harry was at work. She was typing animatedly on her laptop with squeals of delight coming from the front yard where her twin daughters Carmen and Elizabeth were playing. Just then a snowy owl swooped down and dropped a box onto the hammock. Keri stopped typing and opened the box in which lay two copies of Stella's CD and a note from her. The note read,  
~Keri  
I got you and Harry advance copies of my album, hope you like it and can you send me some shells from the beach?   
Luv,  
§tella  
Keri got up, extremely curious and got her CD player after opening the CD she looked at the cover and unfolded it looking at the lyrics and few other pictures. She turned on her CD player and looked at the back of the case, the first song was called 'Tune In Anytime' and so the music started.  
"I'm still trying not to cry for you, but please forgive me if I do. Tired of spending nights alone, and waiting hopefully by the phone.  
*~Chorus~* Gotta open my eyes, an except the truth, I believe I need you. Tune in anytime, tune into my world and...watch me cry.*~End Chorus~*  
On the outside I'm always smiling, but on the inside I just keep screming. I was so blind how didn't I see, it was supposed to be me and you, you and me. I wish I'd told you true, I would gladly run away with you. *Chorus* Cracking my head against the walls, I don't feel anything at all. See my reflection in the mirror and think 'Is this the face of a star?' 'Cause if I could do anything with a simple wish, I'd wish I was back with you, that would make my dreams come true. *Chorus* My tears dissolve me, and the buzzing silence is filled with my screams. Please save me, rid me of these horrible dreams. I'm running but the distance just stretches more, because my pain leaks into the core of my soul from so many tales untold. Every time I glance at you you seem to fade. I was told I could fly when least expected, heaven and hell, both connected." sang Stella's voice.  
Meanwhile George was on a plane to LA wishing that the plane would go faster.  
Stella on the other hand was on TRL performing 'Wouldn't Cry For You' live. When she got home that day she collapsed into a heap on her bed and cried, just as there was a knock on the door.   
*~*  
I know you had to go away, I died just a little, and I feel it now you're the one I need, I believe that I would cry just a little just to have you back now here with me, here with me.  
*~*  
a/n:You like? Next chapter - The Shock 


	4. An Old Friend

Here With Me  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! ^.^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stella quickly dried her tears and made it look like she hadn't been crying, she'd gotten good at this. She got up and opened the door only to find two screaming fans, yet she knew them. Pansy who'd hated her for beating up Malfoy and Crystal who'd hated her for having George as a boyfriend.  
"What are you guys doing here? You hate me!" she exclaimed  
"What are you talking about?! We LOVE you!" the cried   
"Fine ok, what?" she asked trying not to close the doors in their faces  
"We wanted to show you our tattoos" they said   
Stella had enough experience with this kind of thing and immediately shut the door, shook her head and went to sleep.   
*~*  
The next afternoon Stella was at a photo shoot for Seventeen magazine. George meanwhile was heading towards the very spot where she was. He parked and quickly left the car then went up the street and entered the place where Stella was. Stella's eyes, by habit shot right to the door when it opened and held up her hand.   
"Chrissy, can I take fifteen?" she asked the photographer  
"Sure Stella" she answered  
George's head snapped in the direction of Stella's familiar voice and saw her quickly retreating back. The security guard, who was eating didn't notice George run after her. When Stella sat down George was there almost right after her and stood above her as she willed herself not to cry.   
"I think we need to talk" said George softly   
"I-I know, look I have the rest of the day off after this, I just need ten more minutes so just wait here, I'll be back." she said   
'If I haven't dissaparated by then' she thought to herself as she walked away  
*~*  
I know you had to go away, I died just a little, and I feel it now you're the one I need, I believe that I would cry just a little just to have you back now here with me, here with me.  
*~*  
a/n:This was delayed to the fact that I was rejoicing because I GOT RUPERT GRINT AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE'S AUTOGRAPHS!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Gone In A Click

Here With Me  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! ^.^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As promised, Stella returned to see George sitting and finally found herself stable enough to look up at him. This proved to be quite close to a mistake since tears almost filled her eyes because when she saw his eyes, they were different, sad, and yet, he looked at her like he used to...like he loved her.  
"Uh well, come on." Stella said smiling slightly  
She led the way towards the parking lot.  
"Which one is yours?" asked George looking over the cars  
Stella didn't answer and simply pressed a button and walked towards a sleek lamburgini.(sp?) She turned in time to see George's jaw drop, she knew it had always been his dream car. She opened the driver's door and got in after a minute or two George joined her looking at almost everything. Within a few minutes Stella was on the road, sunglasses on and radio blaring. George, who lived in a more wizarding based house like the rest of his family, apparently had no clue about rock music.   
"You listen to this?" asked George as a Puddle Of Mudd song came on  
Stella simply nodded afraid that if she talked, she'd end up talking funny, which she sometimes did when she was either nervous or scared. Both of which, by the way, she was. She pulled to a stop in her parking space, got out of the car and went into the condo with George following her. As they stepped inside Stella suddenly remembered the picture of both of them that was sitting on the coffee table and snapped it down, quickly placing her bag over it. Then she sat down and George did too.  
'Well it's now or never' thought George to himself  
"...Stell" he began  
When she heard him call her that she almost wanted to cry again, she'd asked everyone except George and Keri to please stop calling her that in her last year in Hogwarts.  
"...Ever since you left, I've felt awful. I-I think I still love you." George said   
For one reason or another this scared Stella...a lot, and she wanted to kick herself as the next words escaped her lips.  
"P-Please go, and don't come back" she said and looked down as a silent tear went down her face.  
Her father had always told her never to show her weaknesses when she was hurt, to cry in private, and that is exactly what she did when she looked up just in time to see the door 'click' shut.   
*~*  
I know you had to go away, I died just a little, and I feel it now you're the one I need, I believe that I would cry just a little just to have you back now here with me, here with me.  
*~*  
a/n:You like it? Please R/R! ^.^ 


	6. One Simple Tear

Here With Me  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! ^.^ I use M2M lyrics in this chapter!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stella had ended up crying herself to sleep and when she woke up the next morning she realized that it was the day her album was out and she'd have to spend the say promoting it. At that rate she'd be home at 9 that night. With an annoyed sigh she got up and ready making it to 'Strawberries' the local music store only a few minutes early. Diving through the sea of fans she made it to her little table with her favorite purple pen. Finally, after a day of store hopping she made it home at 8:46 and went to the kitchen to heat up dinner. She stopped dead in her tracks, there on the counter lay 12 beautiful unicorns (her favorite animal and animagi) in the shape of a heart with little tags on them and then there was one in the center, it looked exactly like her animagi form:the most beautiful unicorn ever. Stella picked up a small card, it read "-Stella, this represents my heart, if you haven't noticed that's you in the middle, the core, the main part. I'll miss you. -George" She turned the card over and saw there were song lyrics on the back from M2M's 'Everything'.   
  
It's been nine days, eight hours  
Forty minutes, ten seconds  
Since you called  
I've been so crazy  
I've just about  
Taken our picture  
Off the wall  
It's been three months  
Over hundred days  
Since you held my hand  
And I miss you in  
A thousand ways  
Will I ever see you again?  
  
[BRIDGE:]  
How did it change so fast?  
(I won't give you  
To the past)  
I really thought it'd last  
  
[CHORUS:]  
All that we had was  
So unbelieveable  
Now that it's gone  
It's just inconceivable  
Still in my dreams  
You were so damn beautiful  
How could it be  
That you ruined my  
Everything  
Everything  
Everything?  
  
Everything  
Everything  
Everything  
  
It seems like  
Everywhere everyone's in love  
So, where are you?  
And I remember  
You couldn't get enough  
Said you felt it too  
So didn't you  
  
A single tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the paper.   
'Did I really ruin everything for him?' she wondered.   
Just then she heard a creak from behind her and whirled around a tear flying off her face and shining in the light. And there standing in front of her, his eyes following the shining tear was George.  
  
*~*  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be outta my mind, to say the kind of things I said last night. Mirror, mirror, hangin' on the wall, you don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror mirror, I wish you could lie to me, and bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me.   
*~*  
a/n:You like it? Please R/R! ^.^ 


	7. Forgiving

Here With Me  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Sorry I made you wait so long! I've been a bit out of my writing mood and I'm doing a lot, but I'm back with a new chp. I hope you like!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I know I shouldn't of come back but I wanted to say bye in person..." he said turning his attention away from the tear  
Suddenly both of them were extremely suprised when Stella collapsed into his arms sobbing. Surprising, because Stella was always very composed, and yet very hyperactive and energetic. Once she calmed down she sat on the couch with George.  
"I'm sorry for....everything." she started  
"I shouldn't of left you like that, you didn't need to tell me you loved me.   
After several hours and many ignored calls for Stella from people she was late in meeting with, the two made up. The next day she went to work with her first genuine smile on her face, and anyone could tell she had changed somehow. But, she and George knew that their friends and family were in for a big surprise. And during her photo shoot, Stella's smile was a radiant as the ring...the one that was shining on her left hand.  
*~*  
I'm diving in head first, but what I'm expecting is not the worst. Cuz everything that has you in it is fine, as long as you stay forever mine.   
-By Me!  
*~*  
a/n:Sorry this chap. was so short! But there's going to be more, so don't stop reading!!!! 


	8. Surprising Letters

Here With Me  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Sorry I made you wait so long! I've been a bit out of my writing mood and I'm doing a lot, but I'm back with a new chap. I hope you like!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A letter fell between Keri and Harry, who were talking about possibly visiting Stella, addressed to 'Mr. Harry & Mrs. Kerianne Potter'. They were both weirded out by the formality of the letter but opened it anyhow. And it read...  
You are cordially invited to the marriage of   
Stelliana Fae Lupin  
and  
George Arthur Weasley  
On Saturday, June 18, 2003 at 1:00 pm  
Hosted by Jennifer Lupin and Molly Weasley  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Keri exclaimed  
"That makes you her maid of honor doesn't it?" Harry asked  
"Yes! We have to get over there now!" Keri said excitedly  
They packed their things and were over to Stella's condo with the girls in 6 hours. Harry and George winced as the girls shrieked at the sight of eachother.  
"Do you really have to do that?" they both asked  
"You know we do, it's a girl thing" Stella and Keri answered   
The two girls started talking endlessly about the wedding, now 3 weeks away.   
*~*  
I recognize the way you make me feel, it's hard to think that you may not be real.And whe I close my eyes it's you I see.  
*~*  
a/n:Sorry this chap. was so short! But there's going to be more, so don't stop reading!!!! Next Chapter: Epilouge 


	9. Epilouge

Here With Me  
  
By:TootsieRoll18  
  
Sorry I made you wait so long! I've been a bit out of my writing mood and I'm doing a lot, but I'm back with a new chap. I hope you like!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The turned out to be fantastic. Within a year Stella had triplet girls, named Arwen Isis, Melody Fae, and Jasmine Elizabeth. They grew up to be wonderful girls, all famous for something. Arwen, became a scientist and author. Melody, became a singer like Stella. Then, Jasmine became an artist and had many art galleries all over the world. And so the story ends, I will be writing a new story called 'Reactions to a Song, Courtesy of Jasmine Fae Tang'. Read the story summary to find out what it's about! I will have posted the first chapter of it by Friday, I PROMISE!!!!!  
*~*  
I recognize the way you make me feel, it's hard to think that you may not be real.And whe I close my eyes it's you I see.  
*~*  
a/n:Goodbye until next time! Leave me some happy reviews please! 


End file.
